


New pack

by STAY_SKZ



Series: Stray Kids Pack [1]
Category: Stray Kids
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Alpha!Changbin, Alpha!Minho, Beta!Felix, Beta!Woojin, Chan is the pack alpha, Chan is trying to find his members, Omega!Hyunjin, Omega!Seungmin, alpha!chan, beta!Jisung, new pack, omega!Jeongin, stray kids - Freeform, there is no wolf!au where the pack alpha doesn’t have a pack and tries to find members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAY_SKZ/pseuds/STAY_SKZ
Summary: When Chan’s pack alpha send him off to make his own pack. Will it work or end up alone?





	1. Explaining my version of omegaverse

**Author's Note:**

> Every wolf!AU that I read, the alpha already had his pack. But how did they find each other? This is what I wanted to try in this fic! Enjoy!

Hey guys! So, I have a different way of making omega verse? Kind of... so instead of the betas not doing anything for the pack and being closest to humans than anything, they are before and when they present as betas, though, when they find their mate, they adapt to their mate. What I mean by that is that, if a beta is mated to an omega, they will grt ruts and be protective over their mates like an alpha would, but if they are mated to an alpha, they will get heats and be submissive to the alpha like an omega would! If two betas are mated together, whoever is the most dominant in the relationship will have alpha traits and the submissive in the relationship will get omega traits! Also the claiming mark as a pack is done whenever, but a claiming mark as a mate is done only during heats and while they are making love I guess you could say? But not now is not the moment because I don’t sexualize minors and there will be no smut on here!

Now enjoy the story!!


	2. Jeongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right when Loneliness got to Chan, luck decided to be on his side.

When the head alpha of Chan’s old pack told him he was ready to have his own pack and choose the ones that were going to be with him forever wisely, he panicked. Lead a pack of his own?! How could he do it alone! He had packed everything in his den and left his old pack full of new cubs and ones that were close to leaving the pack and start their own like Chan was that very night. He walked in his wolf form in search of a territory to claim. Once he found one he tried to replicate his den back at his old pack. He had to think of a name for his pack and what the wolves needed to have in order to be part of his pack. He didn’t know how to pick his members though. 

After two days alone, the alpha was starting to feel his energy draining and the loneliness get to him just as a little boy came running full speed toward his territory. The closer he got the clearer his tear stroked face became. Chan sniffed the air once to understand that the boy wasn’t alone. He was followed by two alphas and the boy was a newly presented omega. The alpha came out of his den and stopped the boy from running. The boy’s breathing went faster as he smelled the alpha in front of him. 

“Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you. Go hide in my den.” Chan brushed the boy’s hair out of his eyes before directing him to his den. 

The second the little omega was in the den, 2 wolves showed themselves. 

“Where is that little traitor?!” The woman alpha asked. 

“Ma’am, you are on my territory, I’m going to have to ask you two to get out.” Chan said calmly. 

“Jeongin, you brat! Show yourself!” The man alpha screamed in his alpha voice. Chan forced himself not to look back at his den. 

“You two better go away before I make you, this is my territory now so I’m not going to hesitate to fight for it.” Chan growled. 

“Where have you hidden this little brat.” The woman growled back. 

“I don’t know who you are talking about so before anything happens I’m going to ask you one last time to continue your search elsewhere.” Chan was now ready to transform into his wolf to fight these alphas away from his territory. The wolves growled before running in another direction in search of the little boy. 

“You can come out now. They won’t hurt you anymore.” Chan said as a little whimper was heard from the den. Chan looked inside to see the little omega in the corner, crying and a sweet smell coming from him. Chan used everything in him not to jump on the scared omega. 

“Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you.” He went into the bag he had when he quit his old pack and took out a pill of suppressant and gave them to the little boy. The black haired boy took them hesitantly and swallowed them with the water bottle presented to him. 

While the little pill took effect, Chan build another little den. When the den was finished, the little omega came out of the den still looking a bit scared. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Chan said as softly as he could. 

“I-I-I feel... I don’t know...” Jeongin sniffed. 

“It’s okay, do you want to tell me what happened?”Chan took slow steps toward Jeongin as to not scare the boy more. 

“I presented as an omega and my parents hate omegas...” Jeongin cried. Chan hugged the boy and let him cry in his chest. 

“It’s okay. They won’t hurt you. I got you.” 

After Jeongin had stopped crying he sat him down on the floor of his little makeshift den with some food he had made. 

“Where’s your pack, Alpha?” Was the first question the 15 year old asked. 

“Just call me Chan hyung! And I don’t have one, I’m a new pack alpha and haven’t found members to be in my pack yet. Would you want to be part of my pack?” The Alpha answered. The boy’s eyes lit up and he nodded. Seeing as he most likely didn’t have a pack or family anymore, at his age could be dangerous for the little wolf. So, like that Chan had found his first pack member and new family. As his old pack alpha said: “your pack are your second family. You first being your mate and pups. Don’t let any of them get hurt and take care of them like you would for your family.”

So later that day, Chan had bit the omegas neck, claiming him as his pack.


	3. Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a cold day in winter, Chan and Jeongin gets a surprise visit.

The second member was found during the first winter the new pack spent together. They had put the 2 dens together to make a bigger one and made a smaller one for the omega to make his nest and spend his heat without fearing the pack alpha to jump on him and to Chan to spend his ruts without fearing to jump on the omega or trigger the omega’s heat. They were cuddled together to keep warm, when suddenly the alpha’s nose caught a sent that didn’t belong to him, jeongin or Jeongin in heat. He took off his blanket and covered the omega better. 

“There’s someone in the territory, I’ll go look. Stay here and stay hidden.” Jeongin nodded. 

Chan stuck his head outside only to see a boy with dark blond hair and blue lips. He was trembling his hair covered in snow. Chan wanted to examine the boy longer but the said boy fell unconscious before he got any information on the rank of the boy. Chan ran outside without thinking of the cold took the unconscious boy bridal style and ran back inside. He laid the frozen boy where he had previously been next to Jeongin and looked at Jeongin spread the thick blanket on top of him. Jeongin than laid on top of the boy and rubbed his arm to create warmth. 

The next morning, the boys lips had took back their original rosie colour and his skin was more opaque compared to the translucent tone it had the night before. Chan had stayed up waiting for the beta (as he had found out during the night) to wake up. Jeongin was still against the sleeping beta. The blond haired boy’s eyes fluttered open. Chan carefully took Jeongin off pf him in case of any rough reaction from him. Jeongin cuddled up to Chan’s chest as the beta jumped up and slid back to a corner of the den, scared. 

“Who are you?”the boy said. 

“I’m Chan. The alpha of this pack. Though I only have one member in the pack at the moment. What’s your name?” Chan asked keeping hold of Jeongin who could feel the fear the stranger was feeling and kept whimpering.

“I’m Felix. What am I doing here?” Felix looked around. 

“You fell unconscious outside. Your lips were all blue and your skin almost transparent. What were you doing outside in this weather?”

Felix looked down thinking of the event of the previous day. “I... I got kicked out of my pack...” Felix closed his eyes trying to keep his tears from coming out. 

“Oh no... and why is that?” Chan asked setting down the omega on the blanket and covered him with the other blanket to go toward the beta, letting a little bit of pheromones out to comfort both wolves. Jeongin stopped whimpering and smiled in his sleep. Felix though, didn’t calm down as much. 

“I- one of the younger wolves in our pack presented as a beta too and there were already too many betas in the pack. So they decided to kick some out.... I was one of them...” Felix cried. Chan hugged him as he had did for Jeongin a few months prior and let the boy cry. As Jeongin woke up, Felix had cried himself to sleep on the alpha’s chest. 

‘What happened to him?’ Jeongin said in their pack link. 

‘He got kicked out of his pack because their were too many betas. He cried himself to sleep, poor boy.’ Chan answered petting the blond boy’s hair. 

‘Did you ask him to be part of the pack?’

‘No I didn’t have time before he fell asleep. He should wake up soon so I’ll ask him then.’ 

Jeongin nodded and sat next to the sleeping beta and petted his hair in Chan’s place as the alpha place Felix’s head on his lap and softly rubbed his arm. 

Once again, the beta’s eyes fluttered open, feeling a hand on his hair and another on his arm he looked up seeing the omega that was in Chan’s arm when  
He first woke up. 

“Hey Felix, are you feeling better?” Chan asked. Felix nodded, getting up. 

“Felix, Me and Jeongin have something to ask you... would you like to be part of our pack?” He once again watched as the boy’s eyes lit up at the question and nodded. Jeongin smiled and hugged Felix. Felix got shocked for a second but hugged Jeongin back. 

After eating dinner and Jeongin and Felix were tired after running and jumping in the snow in their wolf forms, Chan bit Felix’s neck, claiming his second pack member.


	4. Seungmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Felix get into the woods behind the territory and sees something he shouldn’t have seen but is glad he did!
> 
> *trigger warning*
> 
> Mention of blood and rape, well almost rape? I’m sorry in advance....

The winter was now behind them, the flowers were blooming and Felix and Jeongin were always chasing each other, sometimes they would jump on Chan and they would all laugh. But now was not a laughing matter. Felix had ventured into the woods behind their territory and had came back shaking. It didn’t take long for Chan to go help him calm down. 

“What happened?” Chan asked the beta. 

“T-there’s someone in the woods... I-I don’t know if thy are still alive but there was so much blood.” Felix said. 

“Where did you go?” Felix looked up to Chan and shook his head.

“You don’t need me... the smell of blood is so strong you’ll smell it right away...” Felix shook. 

“Jeongin you stay here with Felix, help him calm down I’ll go check that person.” Cham transformed into his wolf and ran into the woods. 

There they were, the smell of blood was stronger than he thought, but he followed it. What he saw had him understanding why Felix came back shaking. A boy was on the ground unconscious, cuts and blood were everywhere. Chan looked to see if his heart was still beating. It was but he was really close to dying. He took him in his arm and ran as fast as he could. 

The boy is still breathing prepare the first aid kit, I’m taking him back. Chan said through their pack link and hoped it went through. 

When he returned, a blanket was on the ground with everything ready. There was even a bucket with water and a small towel inside. Jeongin was kneeling next to the bucket. Chan put the boy on the blanket and let Jeongin wash him limb by limb, letting Chan treat the wounds as he found them. Once they were done, the smell of blood wasn’t as strong. Now all they had to do was hope that Chan had been fast enough in treating his wounds and that the boy was okay. 

Chan spent the night watching over the red haired boy, changing the bandages when needed. He checked his pulse and his breathing regularly to be sure he was fine. His heartbeat had increased since he had found him and was now beating regularly. His breathing was also regular, so now he just had to wake up. Felix aslo wanted to stay up with the alpha but had fallen asleep on the alpha’s shoulder. 

The smell of blood was gone and he could finally find out that the boy was an omega. The smell of alphas on him told him that he was abused or attacked by alphas as he didn’t have any mating mark on his neck, so he had to be careful when he woke up. 

After an hour or so, the omega woke up. At first his eyes only fluttered open and when he realized he didn’t recognized the place he was in, he jumped up looking around. He slid back off the blanket seeing the alpha on who he had been sleeping for almost a day. 

“Please don’t hurt me! I-I-I’ll do anything just- ah!” The red haired looked at his arm to see it bandaged and not bloody like it had been when he fell unconscious. The sting he had felt was a small rock going into his hand but nothing too serious. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, don’t worry.” Chan let a little bit of his pheromones out to calm the omega like he had done for the beta who was now awake. 

“Can you tell me your name?” Chan asked softly. He didn’t want to scare him more than he already was. 

“I-I’m Seungmin... what am I doing here?” The red haired said. 

“Hi Seungmin, I’m Chan, this is Felix and inside the den we have Jeongin who is an omega just like you! And yesterday, Felix was running in the woods and came back to tell me he had found someone unconscious. I went to look and found you! I took you here, treated your wounds and looked over you.” Seungmin looked down. 

“Thank you... But why did you help me? I’m nothing but a lone wolf... you didn’t have to waste your time on me like that.” Seungmin said. 

“A lone wolf? You don’t have a pack?” Felix said trying to keep his shock in not to scare the wolf. Seungmin shook his head. 

“I grew up alone... I was abandoned as a cub and grew up alone... but yesterday... I stepped onto a territory I wasn’t supposed to and two alphas came running after me.” Seungmin was looking down, eyes empty. 

“When they caught me, they, they... they scratched me with their claws... they didn’t care that I’m just a child, they attacked me. They almost tried to rape me.” 

Tears were streaming down the boy’s face, but he didn’t realize as his face still looked empty. 

Chan let a little more pheromones to be sure Seungmin wouldn’t freak out as he approached him. He hugged him and let him come back to his senses like this. Jeongin came out of the den sensing someone’s fear and Chan’s pheromones. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Jeongin asked seeing the empty eyes of the second omega. The voice of the younger made Seungmin come back to him. He looked up scared for a second at the new boy but rapidly calmed down as he smelled the omega in front of him. Seungmin looked at the omega. He looked like he was trying to find a scratch or somewhere the younger could be hurt. He crawled over to him. 

Now that Chan was looking at the new boy, he seemed weak and frail. He was almost just skin and bones. It didn’t take long for Chan to make a decision. 

“Seungmin, do you want me to make food for you?” That stopped Seungmin from examining Jeongin and made his eyes lit up. He nodded enthusiastically. Chan laughed a little before going in the den and making food for the four of them. 

Seungmin had jumped on the food before the plate had touched the table and was now devouring the piece if meat. 

“How long has it been since you’ve last eaten?” Chan asked. Seungmin shrugged his shoulders not letting go of the meat. 

“I’m an omega, hunting is not for me.” Seungmin said before tearing another bite of the food. 

The pack looked at each other. That’s it. He had to ask. It was now or never. And never was not an option. He waited until they had finished eating before asking. 

“Seungmin, do you want to be part of my pack?” 

Seungmin’s eyes went wide. 

“You- you want me in your pack?” He pointed at himself not believing Chan. 

“Of course! My pack is pretty new and only consists of Felix and Jeongin at the moment but I want you with us. Just thinking of you alone without a pack scares me more than anything! So? Do you want to?” Chan kept his tone soft. Sincerity clear in every words he said. 

Seungmin nodded, tears starting to fall down his face at the thought of finally having a pack. A family. 

Chan hugged him and claimed his third pack member that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I didn’t want to hurt them in any of my stories but it just turned out that way and it fitted with the end I already have in mind... I’m sorry if I triggered anybody during the chapter...


	5. Changbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise attack gone wrong?

The weather was getting warmer, meaning summer was close but spring was not close to ending. Seungmin had gotten used to be dotted on by the alpha but was constantly after the youngest of the pack. They were both running after each other in their wolf forms. Chan was enjoying looking at his two youngest playing with each other when a black wolf jumped from between the trees, growling and showing his teeth to the omegas in front of him. Chan knew right away that it was an alpha. He also knew that the two omegas had bad experiences with alphas. He acted on instinct, transforming into his wolf and jumping between the alpha and omegas, growling at the alpha. Felix who had heard the growls from inside the den had came out and took both omegas into the den. 

Once Chan had gotten the heads up of the omegas being safe, he jumped on the alpha, putting him on his back with Chan’s paws on his shoulders. He felt the alpha transform so he did the same, staying on the alpha to be sure he wouldn’t try anything. 

“Get off me!!” The alpha had black hair and dark skin. A big contrast to Chan’s brown hair and pale skin. 

“Not until you explain to me why you tried to attack my omegas!” Chan held on even with the alpha trashing around. 

“Your omegas?” The alpha stopped moving, confused. 

“Yes, you are on my territory and the ones you just scared half to death are my pack! Do either you have a good reason to have done that or either you leave right away and not comeback.” Chan spoke with so much seriousness that even his pack was a little scared. 

“Your territory? You’re the pack alpha here?” Chan was getting confused. How could he not have known about it. 

“Yes? What are you trying to do!” Chan put more pressure on the boy’s shoulder. 

“They left...” The wolf became limp. He looked like he had heard the worst news ever. Chan let go of him. The boy sat up, his arm limp on his side and face down. He finally saw a single tear fall sown on the ground. 

“They left me... all alone?” His voice was cracking. 

“Hey hey, who left you?” Chan was a little panicking but tried to stay calm. It wasn’t everyday that you saw an alpha crying. 

“I should have known when I felt that pain.” He was still looking at the ground, not moving. The younger ones felt the panic of their alpha and heard the growling stop. 

“Hey calm down, can you do that for me?” Chan was talking calmly. 

“How can I calm down when my family and pack left me!” The black haired wolf growled. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you but can you tell me what happened?”

“I don’t know what happened! I was playing fight with some friends and I guess it started to get violent, I don’t really remember, one of them knocked me out and when I woke up I was in the middle of the woods their scent was nowhere to be found so I couldn’t go back. I went in every direction trying to find my pack back. I went from pack to pack, fighting and running from packs. Somewhere along the way I felt a big pain in my neck, like nothing I’ve ever felt before. I guess this is when I should have known my pack didn’t want me anymore. It took me three years to comeback here only to find it occupied by another pack. I- they went violent on purpose! They wanted to get me out.... I’m sorry, I’m going to go and not comeback. I’ll find another pack.” The boy got up and was about to walk off. 

“Wait! I’m sorry this happened to you, we are a new pack still looking for members and, I know you are an alpha and most likely able to form a pack of your own, but do you want to be part of our pack?” The two omegas and the beta was now behind him, Jeongin having found a seat on Seungmin’s back with his legs tightly wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. 

“You want to take me into your pack? But we don’t even know each other. I could kill all three of them before running off for all you know!” 

“From your reaction when you found out you old pack had left I know you won’t.” Chan whipped a tear from the boy’s cheek before smiling at him. 

“You can leave whenever you want to form your own pack. My old pack alpha taught me a trick to break a pack bond without causing pain.” He was still smiling softly at the boy. “I’m going to need your name if you want to be part of the pack though.” Chan laughed. The other boy laughed too 

“I’m Changbin!” Changbin smiled. 

“Welcome in the pack Changbin Hyung!” Jeongin got down of Seungmin’s back to hug Changbin. 

“Hyung? How old are you guys?” Changbin asked hugging back the youngest. 

“I just turned 16! And these two are also 16 but will turn 17 soon! And Chan hyung is   
19!” Jeongin was so happy to have another member in the pack.

“I’m 17... I’ll turn 18 soon.”

“And you were alone for three years!” Chan looked at the ground in thought. “That means you spent your first rut alone!” Chan was shocked. Changbin nodded. 

“I guess they knew I was going to be an alpha as I was becoming more and more dominating and controlling. In my pack, nobody was an alpha, we only had the pack alpha. I never knew what they did to  
The ones who presented as an alpha. Guess I know now!” Everybody laughed as Changbin started laughing. And this is how their forth member joined their little pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about the ages of the Characters... I realized half way through this chapter that the ages would go into the future if I continued with the ages I had first planned....


	6. Woojin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunting turned out to be harder than it looked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it tookso long to update... I updated this bookfaster than wrote so when I posted the last chapter I realized that I hadn’t wrote anything for the other members... I have one member left to write at the moment so please be patient with me! This chapter is really long so I hope it can make you forgive me...

Chan was happy that his pack, even if they started as strangers, got so close to each other in such a short time. Changbin has only been here for 3 days and the omega were already cuddling up to him. Seungmin, though, had a fun time teasing Changbin for whatever reason came to his head at the moment. Felix was also stuck to him like a magnet. It was heart warming to see his pack get along. Chan was preparing his thing to go hunt to get food for the week, putting Changbin in charge for the time he was gone. 

He went into the woods in his wolf form trying to keep low to avoid scaring any prey he might see. After an hour or so he heard whimpering. Little sobs that sounded too far. 

‘Are you guys okay? I hear whimpering.’ Chan said in their pack link. 

‘We are all fine though?’ Changbin answered. ‘Felix is taking a nap and Seungmin is still chasing Jeongin.’

‘Okay thank you Changbin’

He crawled over to where the whimpering came from. Staying low so that if it’s a trap he wouldn’t get caught. 

The closer he became to the sobs the louder they got. He smelled the air. A beta? He looked up from where he was and saw a boy kneeling on the ground, his forehead also on the ground and he was clutching the right side of his neck. The sobs were louder and small grunts could be heard but barely from where he was. He transformed back and ran toward the boy. 

“Are you okay?” Chan was worried. The boy looked up for a second before dropping his head back on the ground grunting. That second was enough to see the tears on his face. 

“What’s going on?” Chan tried not to panic. 

“I- agh- I got kicked out of my pack-agh- the pack mark is breaking-AAAHH.” The beta screamed. 

“Okay, uh, I’ll get you back to my pack. We’ll take care of you! The hunt can wait!” The alpha took the beta on his back and ran. His wolf was faster than him but he couldn’t transform while the other was hurting, he’d lose his grip and fall if the pain got anymore painful than it already was. Even in his humain form it was hard yo keep him grounded when the breaking mark flared up and became more painful. 

‘Guys, make a bed or free one, I have a boy who got kicked out of-‘ 

The link got cut off half way through his thought as the weight he had on his back became heavier and the pained noises suddenly stopped. 

‘Fast guys! The boy I have is now unconscious! Free a bed or make one but fast! I’m going to here in a minute!’

Chan ran faster. That boy was lucky that he was the one who found him and not some other alpha. Other alpha had too much pride to help the poor boy, but he had been gotten quite a few slaps on the fingers to know that pride was just an excuse that alpha had when they knew what they did was wrong. 

He got back to his den, his four wolves on the side of the door to let him pass. He went in and found Felix’s bed free. He went to it and dropped the blond on top of it. He check him before feeling where he was clutching minutes earlier. He saw the scar of the pack mark fading into untouched skin. That must have been what Changbin went through. He checked his left side and saw nothing. Fortunately the boy wasn’t mated. 

“What does he have?” Changbin’s deep voice said. 

“He was going through what you did, he got kicked out of his pack.” He turn the blond’s head to show the even more faded pack mark scar. Changbin’s eyes got bigger at the sight. “The pain must be a lot right? He fell unconscious while I was contacting you guys. He kept screaming and grunting.”

“Yeah, it’s nothing like you’ve ever felt like. You told me you knew a way to take off a pack mark without it hurting, can you do it on him?” Changbin was now worried for the boy. He knew he was a beta and if him, an alpha, had also fallen unconscious because of the pain, he couldn’t imagine how bad it must have hurt him. Chan, though, shook his head. 

“Sorry, the breaking has already started, I can’t do anything now. The trick only works if the breaking hasn’t started.” Changbin looked even more worried. 

After a few hours, the scar was completely gone, but the beta wasn’t awake yet. They left the boy alone and Chan used the little meat they had left to make food for the pack. 

He checked up on the blond to see him asleep. He put Felix in charge of watching him while Chan went to hunt for when the boy would wake up and for the rest of the week. 

Felix ended up falling asleep too as night fell on their territory. He didn’t know if their pack leader was back or if he had caught anything. 

“Lix? Lix wake up. Chan hyung asked you to watch him.” Changbin shook Felix awake. 

“Uhm? Oh right sorry.” Felix said, his voice deeper than his normal voice. 

“Lix, you told us that you were kick out of your old pack? How come you didn’t hurt like we did?” Changbin had been curious about that since he remembered the pain he had felt seeing the unconscious boy’s scar heal and Chan telling him in how much pain he was when he found him. 

“My old pack alpha did something to break the bond before I got out of the pack, though the scar didn’t fully heal.” Felix pull down the collar if his shirt to show a small scar under Chan’s pack mark. Which showed Changbin that his old pack mark hadn’t fully heal and will never fully heal. After all this time there was no way the scar would disappear. 

“I’m sorry...” Felix smiled. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m happy here now! This pack is way closer than my old pack! There were too many people in my old pack, it wasn’t rare some people were lost during hunts. I’m happy I got to go and found myself here! If I hadn’t ended up here I would probably be dead by now!” Felix smiled through his explanation. He was truly happy here!

“It’s good to hear.” Changbin had a small smile but Felix could see that the alpha was unhappy. 

“How was it in your old pack?” Felix wrapped his arm around the alpha’s shoulder. 

“We weren’t much, I mean have you seen the size of the territory? We were around 50? When I was 14, I started getting competitve, and dominating. I was also very controling which probably showed that I was going to become an alpha. Me and 3 of my friends decided to play fight, we all went in our wolf form and fought. Our head alpha didn’t believe in a pack with alphas so all the pups that presented as alphas were sent off. I never knew how. Until that day. One of my friend got on top of me while the other two kicked me. One of the hit was so strong I passed out. I guess they brought me somewhere or someone else did because when I woke up, I was in the middle of the woods. I didn’t know which way was North anymore. I spent two weeks on the ground. One yo recover and the other to let my rut pass...” Now it was Felix’s turn to say sorry. All of them had gone through so much and without Chan taking them in his pack they probably wouldn’t be here. 

“Hng.” The blond boy grunted, showing he was starting to wake up. “Where am I?” 

“You are in our den. Our pack alpha took you in after he found you while hunting.” Felix said. The beta looked confused for a second before his hand shot to his neck. 

“I wasn’t dreaming... I really got kicked out of my pack...” tears welled up in the boy’s eyes. 

“Hey, hey, don’t cry! It’s going to be okay! Chan hyung is going to take you in, I’m sure! We are a new pack and are trying to get pack members.” Felix said. Changbin had left to let the betas talk. 

“You really think so? I don’t want to die alone...” the still unnamed boy said. 

“You won’t! I’m Felix by the way!” Felix stretched his hand. 

“I’m Woojin...” Woojin looked a little shy but shook Felix’s hand anyway. 

“It’s nice to meet you!”

“I’m back! How’s- oh your awake? How are you feeling?” Chan dropped the deer outside the door before getting in and sitting next to Felix. 

“I’m fine I guess? The pain is gone fortunatly.” Woojin rubbed the spot where his pack mark used to be. 

“Hyung, this is Woojin, Woojin this is Chan hyung! He’s out pack alpha!” Felix said presenting the two boys. 

“It’s nice yo meet you Woojin! Uhm, I’m sorry to ask this early but, you told me you were kicked out of your pack? Can I ask you why?” Chan looked cautious in case it was too soon to talk about. Woojin nodded. 

“I was framed. An alpha tried to pass the abuse of a pup on my back. The pack alpha didn’t believe that I had nothing to do about this abuse and kicked me out. I was walking to find a place to stay for the night when the mark started stinging. I didn’t think any of it and continued on my way and the more I walk away from the pack the more the mark hurt. At one point it just started to burn like someone had lit a fire on my neck and stabbing me in the neck at the same time. This is when you found me.”

“I’m sorry this happened to you... if you want I can take you in my pack? We are a new pack in search of members, though I haven’t been looking very hard, all of my members have came yo me without me having to look for them haha” Woojin and Chan laughed. 

“You would really take me in your pack?” Woojin asked. 

“Of course! You look like a good guy and a pack of 5 isn’t really a pack is it?” Chan smirked. 

“Thank you alpha!” Woojin bowed as much as he could sitting down. 

“Just call me Chan- how old are you woojin?”

“I turned 20 a few months ago.”

“Then Chan it is!”

“Thank you Chan.”

After having introduced everybody to the beta, Chan prepared dinner and they all ate. That was how Woojin became part of the pack


	7. Jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping someone in need.

It was a cold night, spring was finally here and the nights were colder. They had made the den bigger so that all 6 of them could cuddle together to get warmth. Chan was woken up by the sound of dirt being dug and rain drops on the roof of the den. He untangled himself from Jeongin and Changbin and went outside to have a look. What he saw left him confused. A boy was crouched down digging in the wet dirt. He looked dirty and his hair was wetted down on the side of his face. It looked like it had been tossed around a few times. The lack of light the moon provided made him squint to see the orange hair going back down on the boys face. 

“What are you doing here?” Chan tried to say as quietly as possible not to wake up the 5 wolves inside but loud enough so the boy would hear. The boy jumped. 

“Huh- I’m sorry, I was just looking for something to eat... I’ll go I’m sorry to have woken you up...” the boy got up and was about to go. 

“Something to eat? In the dirt? What were you looking for? There’s nothing healthy in the dirt...” Chan questioned. 

“To be honest, I don’t know what I’m looking for... I’ve been homeless for about last year, my parents disowned me after I presented as a beta... they told me I wasn’t going to do anything, if I had been an omega I would have been able to bear children and do something, if I had been an alpha I could have done something great! Something big and lead a pack. But I’m a beta which does none of these things.”

“Fo your parents know that betas can adapt to their mate? You can be able to bear children if your mate is an alpha, and leading a pack is not for all alphas, my old pack alpha sent me off to do my own pack because he knew I could do it, not because I was an alpha.” The boys eyes grew big, sign he didn’t know anything about who he was. “Come in I have two betas in my pack that can teach you everything. I’m Chan by the way.”

“Jisung. Han Jisung.”

They went inside and saw Woojin already up. “Oh, Who’s that?” He asked. 

“Woojin, this is Jisung, Jisung, this is Woojin, he’s one of the betas in my pack, the other is Felix over there.” He pointed to Felix who was cuddled up to Changbin’s back with one leg on top of Seungmin behind him. Don’t ask Chan how he did it he didn’t know either. “Woojin, Jisung is going to need your help, he doesn’t really know anything about being a beta so can you teach him? But before he needs to take a shower come with me I’ll give you dry clothes and a towel.”

Once Jisung was clean, dry and warm, Woojin as down with Jisung, both trying to ignore Jisung’s roaring stomach. Chan was cooking breakfast for when the others were going to wake up but decided to feed Jisung before because he didn’t know when was the last time the boy ate and the sound his stomach was making told him it was a while ago. Slowly the others woke up. Felix joined the conversation Jisung and Woojin were having about the pros and cons of being a beta and what being a beta implied. Changbin stayed with the two omegas who were still sleeping. 

“How did he end up here?” Changbin asked. 

“I don’t know. He just told me that his parents disowned him but I don’t know what he is doing outside his pack.” Chan looked at Changbin for a second before going back at the breakfast he was making. 

“Do you want me to ask him or do you want to ask yourself?”

“I’m going to ask him later, when he’ll be more comfortable with us.” Chan was worried about him. He looked to be the same age as Felix and Seungmin so if something happened it must have been hard on him. 

They ate after the omegas woke up, Jisung was resting on the couch saying he was tired after having eating all his food at a fast pace. 

Chan decided to wait for Jisung to wake up before asking him what had happened. 

“Jisung, can I ask you what you are doing this far from your pack?” Chan asked cautiously. 

“I- uh... I ran away 6 months ago... when I presented as a beta older than normal last year, my parents told me I was worthless and wouldn’t do anything as I was in the middle and don’t have any specialities like alphas and omegas. Since then they stopped caring for me. They fed me scraps and left over. When they made too much food to feed themselves they would give me a full meal, otherwise they would give me the left over at the bottom of the pans. I tried going to other families in the pack but most of them just pretended they weren’t there. I decided to run away but since it wasn’t the pack alpha who wanted me out the pack bond stayed. My patents can still contact me by the pack link and the pack knows where I am. Sometimes my mom contacts me to tell me I won’t get the attention of anybody. I just want a normal life. But I had to be a beta. I-“ Jisung stopped talking looking off into space, tears in his eyes. Suddenly, he grabbed his hair and started to pull on it. Woojin and Jeongin took his wrist and made him let go of his hair. 

“What’s going on?” Chan was worried. 

“My mom just told me that it was not good to break into people’s house and disturb the pack. I told her I didn’t do that and that you invited me in and she told me “as if, who would want a do nothing beta in their pack.”” Woojin and Felix gasped. Chan was decided. He couldn’t leave Jisung to suffer like this! 

“Would you want me to remove your pack mark?” Chan asked. Jisung looked up, eyes big and a smile starting to appear. 

“You would do that? But how? I thought only pack alphas could take off the mark they made.” Jisung asked. 

“That is true but my old pack alpha showed me a way to take them off painlessly and it doesn’t have to be my mark! Do you want that?” Chan asked. Jisung nodded furiously, the biggest smile Chan had seen on his face yet was now illuminating his face. Chan took him to another room. He laid him down on his side so Chan could see the mark made by the other alpha. Jisung’s eyes looked off into space again for a second. 

“What are they saying now?” Chan asked, sadly. He didn’t like seeing the boy hurt like this. 

“Nothing! I was saying good bye to the pack before I won’t be able to contact them again. “ Jisung looked at Chan with a happy smile. Chan smiled back before telling Jisung to close his eyes. He put both of his thumb in the middle of the bite and pushed down, hard enough to get to the nerve that created the bond but not hard enough for it to hurt him too much. He slowly separated his thumb to the far end of each side of the mark. Jisung jutted up a bit before he opened his eyes and waited a little bit. 

“I don’t feel them anymore! I can’t feel the link with them! Oh my god oh my god thank you!” Jisung jumped into Chan’s arms before letting go and feeling his neck. His happy and bright smile fell down as he felt the irregular bumps in his neck. 

“The mark will heal in a couple of days... I’m sorry I can’t do anything about the physical mark.”

Jisung shrugged his shoulders telling him he’s still glad the bond with his old pack was gone and his family couldn’t get to him anymore. 

Jisung stayed with Chan’s pack until the mark went away and he had gain a healthy weight. When that day came, none of them wanted him to go. Jeongin was crying in Chanbin’s arms, Woojin was holding Felix as the younger boy was trying not to cry. Seungmin was holding Jisung like his life depended on it and was begging him not to go. 

“Jisung-ah, you don’t have to go you know? You can stay here with us and be part of our pack.” Chan proposed. 

“Y- you want me in your pack?” Jisung’s eyes were wide open. Jeongin had stopped sobbing though some hiccups and little sobs were still heard, fFelix wiped a tear that fell out of his eye and looked at Jisung. 

“Of course! I told you we were still looking for members! And you being without a pack are a perfect candidate to be part of my pack. And seeing my members hurt hurts me too. And what they want they get. Right now what they want is you staying with us, so if you want to stay with us and be part of our pack you are welcome!” Chan made a sad smile, he too had gotten attached to Jisung in the couple of days he was spending with them. 

“Well if you ask this nicely.” Jisung smiled. Jeongin let go of Changbin to run into Jisung’s arms being careful of not squishing Seungmin in the process. Jisung hugged Jeongin back. “I didn’t want to go anyway! You guys are too amazing to go into a new pack. 

After the celebration of Jisung staying in the pack Chan created a new pack bond with their new member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have gotten soft at the end... sorry not sorry... thank you for reading!!


	8. Hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was a good thing that Changbin had found this one instead of Chan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! I didn’t explain anything in graphic details nor did I said anything specific (I think) but better safe than sorry! Enjoy!

Today was a particularly cold spring day. Everybody was cuddled up. Except Chan, he was putting wood in the fire to keep it lit so that his members,and him, wouldn’t freeze. He was so focused on not burning himself that he didn’t see Changbin untangle himself and go out the door. 

Changbin had heard a branch crack outside the den. He went to look out and make sure it wasn’t anybody who could hurt the pack. What he saw shocked him. A boy taller than him, a collar around his neck and a pair of boxers to cover his lower half. No pants or shirt on. He was so focused on the wood that he didn’t hear the door open and Changbin walk next to him. 

“I’m sorry but what are you doing here?” He must have been a little rougher than he wanted because the boy jumped and turned around, the sent of his fear was strong but Changbin didn’t let it affect him. 

“P-please do-don’t hurt me!! I-I’ll go!” The boy kneeled down, bowing, pleading. 

“Hey hey, it’s okay I’m not bot going to hurt you. I just want to know what you are doing here.” Chanbin said softer this time, trying to sooth the omega. He picked him up from the ground when he heard running from the woods. The boy turned around rapidly, fear was the only emotion in his eyes. 

‘Guys, get some clothes ready I’m letting someone in.’

Changbin motioned to the boy to get in. Once the omega was in he closed the door as an alpha was entering the territory from the woods. He changed into his wolf and jumped on the alpha before the alpha had a chance to smell him. The man growled when he hit the ground and jumped seeing the black wolf on top of him. 

“Let go of me!! I’m looking for someone! Let go!” The alpha trashed and pushed Changbin away. Changbin went back into his human form. 

“Who are you? What are you doing in our territory!?” Changbin barked. 

“I already told you! Now where’s that bitch! I paid a lot for him!” Changbin’s eyes went blood red. 

“You better go far away before I tear your head off.” Changbin was using his alpha voice was transforming again into his wolf. The alpha went back into the woods without fighting. Changbin burned holes in the back of his head until he was out of his sight. When he went back into the den in his human form with his fist tightly closed and saw the boy he had saved from a dangerous future finally dressed up, he got a little happy, but the fact that he was shaking in a corner was sitting well with him. 

Changbin took a big breath to calm himself because he knew from what he saw his anger will just stress him out even more. 

“Are you okay?” All 6 of them turned. The omega nodded but hugged his knees tighter, keeping himself away from the group. 

“Don’t worry, we won’t hurt you. We actually want to protect you.” Chan said trying to keep the other and himself from going closer to him. 

“That scumbag won’t come back. I’ll make sure of it.” Changbin growled, his fist bawling again. 

Jisung went to Changbin and tried to calm him down. 

“What’s your name?” Jeongin asked. 

“I-I’m Hyunjin...”

“Hey Hyunjin, I’m Chan, the pack alpha! This alpha over there is Changbin, the beta who is hugging him is Jisung. Felix, Woojin, Jeongin and Seungmin. We are a new pack so we are still looking for members if you want to join?”

“I-“ 

“Chan Hyung come on!! We just found him! We don’t even know what happened to him! And beside, you weren’t that quick to take us in when you found us!” Jeongin screamed. 

“Jeongin calm down, I wasn’t that quick to take us in because you didn’t enter the den half naked and half to death. Most of all you didn’t have a collar. I know enough about collar to know what has been going on with him and if we don’t take him in,” chan turned to Hyunjin.” If you want to of course.” He turned back to Jeongin and the pack. “The people who put this collar around his neck will come for him, and just thinking of what they could do to him sends shivers down my spine and makes me want to throw up.” Chan shook as a shiver ran down his spine. 

Hyunjin was listening to the conversation and his face had lost all colours when Chan mentionned the people who had put that darn collar around his neck and the fact that they might come back for him. Especially after Changbin had made the one who paid for him run away. He was going to go back there and tell them that he had ran away. That he was back here. Moreover, he didn’t have a pack. His pack was now either dead or slaves back at that place. Though he wasn’t officially part of the pack since his pack had been invaded before he presented. 

Hyunjin looked around, seeing that the 7 wolves were talking but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. The thoughts about what would happen if he ran back there filled his mind.

“I accept.” Hyunjin screamed over the 7 voices. 

“What?” Chan asked. 

“I’ll be part of the pack... I don’t want to go back there.” Hyunjin shook his head as images of his omega friends being tortured or used as baby machines. He was lucky enough to have had “a body too pretty to ruin with extra skin” or at least that was what the people back at his old territory used to say whenever someone asked to take him. That was until today. Until the new head alpha sold him to someone who wasn’t in the pack. He was sold to an outside pack. 

“Okay. First of all, let me take that collar off of you.” Chan cautiously approached Hyunjin and slowly wrapped his arms around his neck and reached the chain behind the thick leather necklace. He had a little trouble taking it off but once it was, the collar looked to be still there, but instead of black leather, it was a red trace all the way around his neck. Everybody looked in shock, Chan looked at the collar and saw that instead of an adjustable chain with a lot of loops, there was only 4 loops and upon tying it again saw that it was at its tightest. 

“How could you breathe with that thing?” Worry was evident in Chan’s voice. 

“I don’t know... I just realized how tight it was once you took it off.” Hyunjin was taking big gulps of air as if his lungs had been needing it. Which it had.

“Did you never think of adjusting it?” Woojin asked. 

“No, I guess I had been so used to have it that way I couldn’t feel how tight it was.” He was massaging his neck where the red mark was. 

“Wait let me.” Felix said and went over to Hyunjin. He asked him to leave him some place behind him and started massaging his neck. 

Felix had shown his talent for massage a little after Jisung had came in the pack. Chan had hurt his back after trying to hunt more than he could while Changbin was resting from a cold he had caught. Felix proposed to massage his back for him and ever since the members of the pack was asking him for massage whenever they felt like it. 

After Felix had done massaging Hyunjin’s neck, the redness was almost gone because the blood had started to flow naturally in that part of his neck, the redness that was left was from irritation of having that collar move around and from how tight it was. Chan had explained to him that he’ll wait a little before marking him because of the irritation. 

It took a full week before the redness and irritation was gone. Hyunjin had became more comfortable around his new pack and had gotten to know more about the omegas in the pack and how well they were treated. He had even gotten to see it first hand as Jeongin went into heat during the week. He had seen Woojin take Jeongin and run info the smaller den far from the den but still seeable from the den, Woojin was the one in charge of the omegas when they were in heat, apparently ones heat could trigger another if it was strong enough and the alphas would not be able to control themselves in front of an omega in heat. The other two betas were learning to take care of them too but in the meantime it was Woojin. He doesn’t touch them though. He just stays with them and provides food and water if they need it and reassures them through it.

Jeongin and Woojin were still in the little den when Chan told Hyunjin he would bit him the following day for Jeongin and Woojin to be present for the party they made to celebrate the new member of the pack. He was a bit disappointed but understood the reasoning behind the alpha’s decision. 

The next day came pretty fast. During the afternoon, Jeongin took a shower to wash off the pheromones that were left on him and Woojin did the same. When both of them were washed off and everybody was together in the living room, Chan announced that he was ready to mark Hyunjin as their new member. He asked Hyunjin if he was ready and with a big relieving sigh, Hyunjin agreed, a big smile on his face. He tilted his head to the side as Chan walk toward him. He closed his eyes expecting to feel pain, but it never came. What he felt when Chan closed his jaw on his throat was relief. A feeling of belonging. There was no pain. There were tears but those were tears of joy. He was finally part of a pack. Part of a family. Everybody cheered when Chan let go of the boy’s throat and started treating it so the bit wouldn’t get infected. 

Their seventh members was now part of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As of now, (October 13, 2018 7:31PM) This fic is my most popular at over 1200 hits! I want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart! I was always scared of posting my stories but seeing how good of a response this fic and account got in general made me want to write more and post these stories! So I guess expect more in the future? Thank you again for reading! <3


	9. Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intruder who doesn’t try to take over the pack? What?

The summer was right around the corner. The sun was bright in the sky and Hyunjin was playing with the other omegas in front of the den. Woojin was training Jisung to take over his place for when Seungmin’s heat would arrive the following week. 

The alphas were looking at the omegas and were ready to jump if anything happened or if one of them got hurt. 

But what happened was not what they were expecting. A light brown alpha jumped in the territory and started to play with the omegas. The alpha’s tail was wagging and, like a dog when it wants to play, this body was forward and he was jumping in cercle. Once the omegas warmed up to the alpha and figured he wasn’t going to hurt them they all changed into their wolves and played with the alpha. 

Changbin and Chan were confused at that sight... an unknown alpha was playing with the omegas? Every time Chan had an alpha on his territory, they always tried to hurt his omegas but not this time. 

Once the alpha and omegas tired themselves out and had laid on their back panting like they had ran around the entire world, Chan went up to the unknown wolf. 

“What are you doing here?” Cham sounded more confused than mad. The alpha transformed into his human form. A cute boy looking full of life and joy now stood in front of him. 

“Oh sorry,” He got up and bowed to the alpha. “I didn’t want to intrude but I heard laughter and couldn’t contain myself. I had to play with them...” the boy rubbed Seungmin’s belly, which made him thump his back paw. 

“And what were you doing so close to here?”

“Oh! I was hunting! I was trying to catch a rabbit but I heard laughter and jumped here instead!” the boy smiled. 

“A rabbit? Why? They are hard to catch and won’t be enough to feed a pack why didn’t you go after a deer or something?” Changbin jumped in. 

“A rabbit is enough for my pack of one!” The boy laughed. 

“You’re alone?” Jeongin said after transforming back, Seungmin following right after.

“Yup! My old pack alpha sent me off to be a pack alpha but I don’t know how to lead a pack so I provided myself in food and water and went from pack to pack playing with the pups! Sometimes I would just pass by and some tired looking omega would ask to watch the pups for a bit while she went to get something and left them with me for the rest of the day seeing how happy and playful the kids were with me! Other times I would jump in and play with them! That normally doesn’t last long before I’m chased away haha!”

“How can you be so happy about being alone? I was alone all my life and it wasn’t great... I wasn’t happy...” Seungmin said. Minho hugged him tight. 

“I’m not happy about being alone, I’m happy about all the new adventure I got to live and new people I was able to meet and will continue to meet in the future! I am happy about that! Being alone is not great but I learned how to fight for myself! I earned how to be independent!” The alpha smiled and side hugged Seungmin again. 

“What’s your name?” Jeongin asked. 

“I’m Minho! Lee Minho! Are there any pups to play with?” Minho looked around looking for pups. 

“All the pack is here sorry.” Chan smiled. 

“Huh? You guys are only 1, 2, 3... 8 wolves? And this is the whole pack?” Minho was confused. 

“We are a fairly new pack so we don’t have a lot of people... and I’m mostly trying to keep them happy rather than looking for members hehe.” Chan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “But if you want to be part of it you are welcome to join!”

“Really! You would take me it?” Minho jumped happily. 

“Of course! I think you are the first alpha who came to us without trying to hurt any of us.” Chan smiled wrapping his arm around Changbin’s shoulders. They liked to tease him about how fierce he looked before they really got to know him and discovered the true cutie Changbin really was. 

“Yeah haha, When I first came in, I growled at them...” They laughed. 

“Thank you so much!” Minho hugged Chan. “But uhm... What’s your names”

“Oh right! I’m Chan! The pack alpha!”

“I’m Woojin!”

One by one, the members introduced themselves. Then, the two youngests went back to playing and Minho followed. Jisung went back inside the den with Woojin to continue his training. Felix spoke with Changbin and Hyunjin stayed with Chan, looking at their youngests playing. 

“Do you think it’s weird that I feel like the pack is complete?” Chan asked Hyunjin. 

“No I don’t think it’s weird... I feel like with Minho is the member that was missing for the pack to feel complete.” 

“Yeah... Guys, meeting! I need to tell you something.” Chan screamed to be sure everybody heard him correctly. The ones who were in their wolf forms came back to their human forms and came. “I want to announce that Minho, will be our last member! I feel like the pack is complete! So the next members we’ll have will be our pups or mates.” Everybody agreed and Minho smiled. Changbin wrapped an arm around Hyunjin’s shoulders. 

“Are we going to make him a member of our pack now or are we going to wait a month?” Changbin joked. Chan looked at Minho for conformation. Minho exaggeratedly tilted his head, his neck almost looking broken. Everybody laughed. 

Chan waited until his laughter died down before going up to Minho and biting his neck to claim him as their newest and last member. 

The pack was finally complete, but they still needed a name... what could that name be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	10. Stray Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan has been spending days and night tofind a name for his pack

Minho had adjusted pretty fast to the playful members of his new pack. Chan got the most serious when he knew his rut was coming because,as the pack alpha, he couldn’t leave them unsupervised. He often left either Woojin or Changbin in charge. 

His rut was passed but ever since he announced the pack was complete, he was thinking of the name for his pack. He was more often than not tapped on the shoulder by one was his members, getting him out of his thought and telling him he wanted to cuddle with him. That was more often when one of the omegas were close to their heat... or when Minho was close to his rut. Weirdly enough, Minho became pretty touchy when he was close to his rut, which was more of an omega thing but everybody was different so he didn’t say anything and went to cuddle with him. 

One day, he was alone inside the den. Everybody was outside enjoying the last day of fall before winter. He got to think of how everybody came into his pack. 

Jeongin was chased away and rejected by his parents. 

Felix was kicked out of his pack just like Woojin had been. 

Changbin was rejected by his pack. 

Jisung was also rejected by his pack and parents. 

Hyunjin had ran away. 

Seungmin was abandoned. 

Minho had chosen to stay alone but was sent off without having a proper understanding of how to lead a pack. 

They were all in some sort of way sent out of their original pack. Some with good reason and were okay with it, others cruelly and harsh. 

They were all strays in some sort of ways... and they were all young to be alone. 

“STRAY KIDS!!” Chan jumped up from the table and joined everybody outside. 

“Guys, meeting I have a big announcement!!!” Chan was smiling the biggest they had ever seen and were curious to know why. 

“What’s up hyung? Why are You smiling like that?” Jeongin said on Hyunjin’s shoulder. Jeongin had a fun time getting on his hyungs shoulders. 

“I know you might have seen me spacing out a lot these past few weeks. I was thinking of a name for the pack... And I finally found it!!!! What do you guys think of Stray kids?” Chan asked. 

“Stray Kids? How did you come up with that?” Seungmin asked stars in his eyes telling Chan he liked the name. 

“Well all of us were in one way or another sent off from our original pack or didn’t have one to begin with! And the ages of everybody is from 20 to 16! Stray Kids! It’s fitting right?” 

“That’s awesome!” Felix cheered. 

“So you guys fine with Stray Kids being the name of the pack?” If one of them said no he would go back to thinking. He wanted everybody to like the name. 

Luckily for Chan, everybody agreed. 

“So, I now declare this pack, the Stray Kids Pack!!!” Chan said in a theatrical way. Everybody cheered. Minho wrapped his arms around the 4 people closest to him in a hug. 

Hyunjin hugged Felix and Changbin which he was in between of and Chan smiled seeing how happy that announcement made his pack. 

Jeongin looked up from his hug with Minho, Seungmin, Jisung and Woojin to see Chan smiling at the scene in front of him. He smiled and let go of jisung’s side and motioned to Chan to come. 

Chan smile got bigger and he joined the hug. 

Felix and Hyunjin saw the group hug and, like the playful devil they were, they decided to jump in the group hug to join it. Which made everybody fall down. For a second everybody got confused at what had happened, but when Felix and Hyunjin cracked up and Changbin decided to join the pile of bodies everybody laughed. 

And this, is how Stray Kids Pack came to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this story has now come to an end... I am writing another one shot at the moment so you won’t have to wait for too long! I hope lmao! Also I loved writing this story and I was thinking... Would you like me to write drabbles of the Stray Kids pack? If yes, I will start a new “book” for the requests and then, depending on how inspired I am with some requests, I will write seperate books or one shot for the requests! They don’t have to be related to one another! 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading this book! I had a lot of fun writing it and I am happy that a lot of you liked it! I got a lot of positive feed back which made me enjoy this more!! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
